The Forgotten Royal
by Nexarc
Summary: Albus Severus Potter knew that the Defense Professor was up to something, and the guests he occassionally invited were equally mysterious. The new Golden Trio will just have to find out what they are up to. Sporatic Updating - Rating Subject to Change
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter-related and all appropriate material belongs to JK Rowling and other respective parties. I claim nothing but the original characters that appear.

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Albus Severus Potter glared at the man before him, struggling to break free of the magical ropes that bound him tight._

"_You should have listened to your lessons, little man…" the man taunted, eyes flicking to the doors of the hall._

_Albus turned to see the rest of the professors, his family and friends trapped beyond the warded entry, spell after spell blasting against the magical barrier._

"…_they will eventually break through that, but by then it will be too late."_

_Albus returned his gaze to the man who was now inspecting the magic circle that was drawn onto the floor, a chill running through his spine as the man began an incantation._

_The young Slytherin finally looked at the unconscious figures also bound and held captive like him. He should have never dragged anyone into this mess…_

**_**_Four Years Prior, Hogwarts Express****

Albus dragged his trunk through the corridor. Students of all years were running back and forth, chatting with friends or looking for open compartments. A few minutes ago he had abandoned his previous compartment due to the tremendous git that was known as his brother still teasing him, and was now looking for a new, James-less one.

Opening a promising door, he peered to see that it was nearly empty save for one occupant. The boy in the corner was napping, his blond hair slicked in a somewhat pretentious manner. The boy looked vaguely familiar, but Albus barely had time to process the information when several fourth years ran past him, knocking him and his luggage into the room.

Rubbing his face from where it hit the carpeting, he looked up at a stifled laugh. It seemed that the other boy had awoke from the ruckus and was now amused by Albus's current position on the floor.

"Usually one tries to introduce himself to another person before the carpet." The blond commented, a glint of laughter in his eyes as he offered a hand.

Albus felt his face flush a bit in embarrassment as he accepted the help, standing up straight and pulling his trunk out of the doorway.

"Not my intention, I assure you. Are you a first year too?"

The boy simply nodded before sitting back down. Albus, seeing no other choice, asked if he could also stay for the remainder of the trip. With just a vague 'whatever' from the other, Albus set his luggage up onto the rack before he turned to his new companion. The boy was now rummaging around in a rucksack, pulling out a magazine sitting back to read. Albus, curiosity getting the better of him, tilted his head to get a better look at the cover. It looked some sort of posh wizarding magazine, yet it looked strangely too thick.

The boy, sensing Albus's gaze, peered over the pages.

"Can I help you, Potter?" He asked in a rather snooty manner, though to Al, it seemed a bit forced.

Albus felt taken back at the fact the boy knew his name, yet calmed down when he remembered just how famous his family was.

"Nothing actually, but my given name is Albus. Since you know my name, what is yours?"

The boy's eyebrows rose a bit in surprise.

"You...really don't know?" The boy said, the uptight attitude wavering slightly.

Albus watched as a bit of apprehension and confusion flashed through his face, before something that could be seen as a glimmer of hope shone in his eyes.

"Okay then," the boy said in a surprisingly more friendly tone. "I'll tell you my name, if you promise that we could still try to be friends afterward."

Albus wondered at the strange request, but looked down to see a hand extended. He was about to grasp it when suddenly the other had a small scowl on his face. Following his line of sight he noticed some other students, including James, glaring at the boy through the open door.

"Al?" James asked, just noticing his brother in the compartment. "What are you doing here with this…_snake_?" He emphasized the last word as if it was some foul swear.

Albus felt his blood boil a bit. He was enough of the Slytherin taunts, but to have one directed at a boy that James probably didn't even know was just rude.

"I am here making a new _friend_." Albus retorted, resolving then and there that he will protect his future classmate from anyone, especially his brother.

"_Friends?!" _James all but screamed; his eyes narrowed in distrust. "Do you even know who this boy's father is?!"

Albus glared back. "What does that have to do with anything? He seems like a good enough bloke to me! He hasn't yet tried to jinx or curse me. Not even threatened me with a paper cut! All I see is a classmate and possible friend. I don't care if his father was even Draco Malfoy!"

A hand on his shoulder made Albus stop his tirade and his new friend suddenly stepped in front of him, a smile flashed in his direction before a look of resolve overtook it and the boy was facing James.

"Haven't you heard the muggle saying 'never judge a book by its cover' Potter? Albus does not care about who my family is and honestly I am nowhere near like my father." He spoke, his eyes firmly locked with James's. "I am no coward and believe me. I will not let anyone hurt me or my friends. Got that?"

To say James was mad seemed like an understatement, he was downright furious. However before wands were drawn, a young girl with flaming red hair suddenly appeared between them, a rather annoyed glare on her face that somehow was equally frightening none the less.

"James Sirius Potter. Take your lackeys and leave Albus alone." Rose said in a clam yet clearly threatening tone, the infamous Weasley glare directed at her older cousin.

James glanced between her and the blond boy, before stomping off with his companions. Rose watched them for a few more moments before sliding the door shut and turning to the two boys.

"Overheard you from the next compartment." She said, a smile now replacing the glare. "Good for you Albus…and you too Malfoy."

Albus looked back to Malfoy, who was now flushing not in anger, but in a bit of embarrassment at having a Weasley girl fight his battle. A slight look of fear crossed his face as he noticed Albus's inquiring look, though it disappeared as Albus held out his hand and smiled.

"We never got the chance to finish our promise. Friends?"

Scorpius was a little shocked, but still grasped the offered hand.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, though I don't mind if you call me Scorp."

"Albus Severus Potter, though everyone calls me Al."

Another hand was placed atop their own, both boys looking up to see Rose with a smile still on her face and a glint in her eye.

"Don't think for a moment that you both are going to leave me out of this little group." She said, reminding Al of his Uncle Ron for a fleeting moment. "My name is Rose Weasley and knowing Al, we will need all the brains we can."

"Hey!"

Their first laughter together was never going to be forgotten.

* * *

Author's Notes: Yay, first HP fic and I am excited. Unfortunately I am not British and apologize in advance to any errors that I make regarding the culture across the pond. That and this story will not update as often as you (or I) may like but school and work come first. Anyway, please Read and Review. I have a definitive plot in mind, but open to some ideas for some interim details (classmate/teacher names, side adventures, etc). Next chapter is the Sorting...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The trio sat munching on various sweets from the trolley as they continued to get to know each other. Albus felt his sides stitching as he tried to control his laughter, the source of his episode none other than his new friend mimicking the Malfoy patriarch.

"So that, Scorpius, is why you should be wary of any and all bespectacled gits with scars on their forehead." Scorpius snootily spoke, his nose somewhat in the air in an exaggerated manner.

Rose, aside from the occasional mild giggle, examined the chocolate frog card she got for a few moments. Figuring that she already had enough copies of Uric the Oddball, she tossed it aside where it landed unceremoniously on top a forgotten magazine. Curious, she leaned over to look at the cover.

'_Cats and Cauldrons Catalogue, Fall Edition'_ she read, the title strewn in bright red ink upon the cover. 'Give it to a Malfoy to be reading for the latest in wizarding paraphernalia. Well, I haven't seen the new dress robes this season,' she thought to herself, reaching over to pick it up.

Scorpius, glancing over to see why Rose was being quiet, paled when he saw the magazine she was grabbing and reached out one moment to late. Another magazine, originally tucked between the pages, slid free as she lifted it. The trio stared at the print as it sat on the floor, the two cousins mentally processing the fact that Scorpius, heir to the Malfoy Estate, had a copy of the _Quibbler._

"Go ahead, make fun of me." Scorpius said, his face tinting pink.

Albus, looking down at the magazine, simply picked it up and handed it him.

"Why would we do that?" Rose said cautiously, not willing to anger Scorpius. Albus nodded and tapped the magazine.

"Our Aunt Luna helps write it, so why should we care if you are reading it? Granted, it is a bit strange that a Malfoy _is_ reading the _Quibbler_, but what kind of friend does that?"

Scorpius looked up.

"You don't care?"

Both shook their heads.

"We really don't. The more who subscribe, the happier the Scamanders are." The cousins replied. "That and we think it is about time that Slytherin House got someone who could be as fun and care free as you."

Scorpius smiled, but averted his eyes.

"Yeah, Slytherin House...so what do you think about the article on the moon being a giant space butterfly cocoon?"

-Forgotten Royal-

The Hogwarts Express came to a stop with a hiss, students jumping out of the carriages and making their way up the road. James eyed the trio as he passed, disappearing into one of the carriages up ahead. Albus, Rose and Scorpius waited behind with the other first years, shivering in the cold breeze as they waited for the man that they were told was going to be their escort.

Upon seeing the man coming past the older students, Albus trembled with giddiness.

"Professor Longbottom!" He yelled, remembering to call the man by his title when at school.

The slightly plump man paused a bit at the platform, smiling when he saw Rose and Albus and waving at them, Scorpius noticing the bandages on his hand.

"Sorry, for the delay. I am Professor Neville Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster and Herbology Professor. I was treated by Madam Pomfrey for tentacula venom earlier and totally forgot the time." He apologized, ushering everyone down to the boats.

The trio jumped into the same boat as him and once everyone was seated, they began sailing across the lake. While Rose and Scorpius were awed by the castle, Albus turned to ask Neville.

"Professor? What happened to Hagrid? Isn't he usually the one who brings us first years across?"

Neville smiled at him.

"Hagrid is helping the new headmaster and the new teachers. I would have done it but Hagrid knows the grounds and castle better than I do."

Albus cocked his head slightly.

"New headmaster? I knew we were getting a new DADA teacher, but what happened to the previous headmaster?" Albus asked, not able to recall the name of the man despite knowing James was sent to his office every other month.

"Professor Hera…Hiragu…the new headmaster is here by request of the ministry." Neville answered, obviously not able to pronounce the name of his superior. "A better question is are you friends with the young Malfoy?" He asked eyeing Scorpius.

"Yes, Scorpius is a new friend of Rose and me." Al replied, ducking as they approached the ivy curtain.

Neville ducked too and looked between the three. 'Harry probably wouldn't have a problem, but what would _Ron_ think?' Neville felt a chill in his spine at the thought of breaking that news.

-Forgotten Royal-

The sorting hat finished its song and the rest of the school politely applauded, Albus and Scorpius slightly nervous. Beside them, Rose was instead preening herself, obviously less scared than those around her.

"Isn't this exciting? Finally here in Hogwarts ready to be sorted. What House do you think I'll be in? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? Both houses are okay, though Ravenclaw tower does have some nice views according to Aunt Luna. But Gryffindor has incredibly soft couches. Then again maybe Hufflepuff…" she began discussing, Scorpius wondered vaguely how she could talk so much without breathing, but was thankful for the silence when students began to go up one by one and sent to their respective house tables. He felt some panic the moment his name was called by Professor Longbottom.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

The young blond marched up amidst murmurs and whispers, sitting down as the hat was dropped upon his head and muffling the noise.

'_Fascinating. Most unusual for a Malfoy._' A voice spoke. Scorpius almost freaked out before realizing it was the hat.

'What is fascinating?' Scorpius thought, somewhat surprised when the hat responded back.

'_Malfoy blood, yet at the same time a heart that is not. You are rather different. Much more different than your father, grandfather or even your great grandfather.' _The hat replied, Scorpius now curious. '_I see that you choose not to be like your family, to bring new meaning to the name Malfoy. You want to hide that fact, yet wish for it so. I believe that you could do it, though it will be through rough waters. Listen to my advice, rely on your friends. They can bring forth a side of you that I see great potential in. I never thought I would do this for a Malfoy, but as for your house, I don't think that Slytherin would help for your goal as much as…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, Scorpius is a Gryffindor. Problem? Then shut up. Would like a review though from the rest of you. One itty bitty one? Please? Next chapter is Albus and Rose's turn and the introduction of the new staff.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides original characters. Everything else is copyrighted to their respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The hall went dead silent for a few moments, everyone staring at the old hat that sat atop Scorpius's head. Said boy lifted the brim a bit, seeing the crowd gaping and soon whispering among themselves. Gingerly, he passed the hat to Professor Longbottom, who gave a strange calculating look before pointing out the table under the great red and gold banner.

"Please join your housemates Mister Malfoy."

Scorpius bowed his head and made his way over. He did not look up to see Rose or Albus's faces or listened to the whispering but quickly sat down, the other Gryffindors giving him a small yet noticeable berth. Meanwhile, the sorting resumed though many were not paying attention.

"_A Malfoy in Gryffindor?"_

"_I heard his family was always in Slytherin…"_

"_Do you think those old burns on the hat have made it crazy?"_

Albus and Rose were not listening to gossip rather than watching Scorpius, who was still sitting with his head down. Albus gazed sympathetically at his friend when Rose spoke up.

"Everyone is talking about it, even some of the teachers."

Albus turned to the high table, where indeed most of the staff were not paying attention to the sorting and commenting to each other. Only two people were not, the headmaster and a blond man that Al assumed to be the defense professor. However, before he could look further, his name was called out.

"Potter, Albus!"

The hall stopped muttering again, everyone listening in on the fate of the middle Potter child. Neville smiled as Al approached him, the currently limp hat in his clutched hand.

"Your family has a knack of attracting strange people doesn't it?"

"You just implied that you are strange yourself…" Albus replied as he sat down.

Al saw Rose mouth good luck before the brim of the Sorting Hat fell on his head and the silence of the hall allowed him to focus better on the hat.

´_I must say, another Potter boy. I know just where to put you now, yet others may disagree…'_ the hat spoke to Albus.

'What?'

'_You, like the Malfoy child earlier, will take a different path than what most would believe. I can sense in your heart the same qualities as your father, yet it is this similarity is what makes me think that it is time for change. Especially after hearing that talk with the headmaster earlier…'_

Albus, momentarily distracted by the comment about the headmaster, almost forgot to voice his opinion when the hat shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall went into an uproar.

-AO-

Scorpius covered his ears when suddenly half the school began shouting.

"Albus Potter is a Slytherin?!"

"First a lion Malfoy, now a snake Potter?!"

"STUPID HAT! THAT IS MY BROTHER YOU JUST CONDEMNED!"

Several loud cracks filled the air and the candles and torches flickered slightly. The DADA professor was standing up, his wand extended and smoking slightly from the tip. The headmaster stood up as well, indicating to the man to sit before addressing the students.

A small smile was on his face, contrasting sharply against the looks of rage and confusion of the student body. Scorpius, recalling some of the texts that he remembered encountering from the family library, could tell the man came from the East. The black robes he wore had a certain oriental look to them, with a sun-like pattern adorning the front of the over cloak. In all, he looked to be in his late twenties early thirties, with long hair tied in a loose pony tail. What betrayed him, however, was the fluent English he spoke in.

"I understand that this is a shock to you all…" The headmaster replied, smile still present. "…but there is no need for such violent display. May everyone please take their seats."

Not wanting to get punished or docked points, everyone sat down without further. Neville, somewhat concerned, personally escorted Albus to the Slytherin table before attending to the last first years. The rest of the sorting went along with almost no fuss. Albus, being ignored for the most part by his housemates, smiled as Rose joined a visibly relieved Scorpius at the Gryffindor table. Following a rather delicious opening feast (though Albus preferred the meals from Grandma Molly), the headmaster stood up to address the school.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, and to the returning students, welcome back! I am your new headmaster, though considering some people's trouble with pronouncing my family name (Neville flushed slightly), I will go by my given name. Please call me Professor Eriol. I had been asked by the ministry to administer the school for the next few years alongside our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Fintan Ambrosio. He joins us from the United States and will be staying here with us in the United Kingdom for a while."

Several whispers crossed the hall. Albus, eavesdropping, could hear some disdain by his classmates for being taught Defense by an American. Not really caring so long as the man was good at his job, Al turned his attention back to the headmaster.

"…and the Forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Now, I believe that after all the excitement tonight, we are all in need for our beds. However..." the students paused, some prefects already standing to escort the first years. "…may students Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy please follow me to my office? Prefects, escort your houses back to the dormitories."

Confused, both boys exchanged a glance and stayed behind, Rose giving them a forlorn look as she headed up to Gryffindor tower. The headmaster, bidding good night to several other teachers, motioned the two to follow him after most of the crowd had left. Several flights of stairs and dozens of secret passages later, the three arrived at the stone gargoyle before the headmaster's office.

"Cherry blossom…" the headmaster spoke to the gargoyle, which jumped to the side to allow them to pass.

Once inside the office, the boys took a look around. Albus could see that the room still contained several old elements such as the sleeping portraits (he had been here several times over the years when his family was visiting the Longbottoms or were called because of James's behavior), yet several personal touches were present.

Some were muggle photographs on a shelf, a chart of moon phases, a small round key hanging from a loop of string, some books in various ancient languages, and most strangely, a plush cat with wings. Professor Eriol, noticing Albus's curious gazing, smiled a bit more as he sat behind his desk, motioning them to sit as well.

"I've heard much from the other professors about your families' histories. I must say that although your sorting was shocking, it is not unexpected...at least to me."

Albus and Scorpius gave confused looks, the professor not seemingly fazed as he continued.

"I brought you both here because I wanted you both to know that you may always come to me or any of the teachers should you have trouble with your housemates. I am sure that the news of your sorting would be known throughout Britain by breakfast, so be prepared for the upcoming storm."

The professor waited to see if either had any questions, but was interrupted with a knock on the door. The defense teacher stepped in, dull blue eyes looking at the two first years for a moment before falling on the headmaster.

"Headmaster, you wished to speak with me?"

Professor Eriol nodded and stood up.

"Ah, I almost forgot...boys, I think maybe it is time for you both to retire for the evening. You will need your rest for your classes tomorrow. These two will take you to your dormitories."

Two house elves suddenly appeared, the boys bidding the professors good night before turning out the door. However as Albus shut the door, he could overhead something very curious from the DADA teacher.

"I warning you that the British Ministry of Magic should not to interfere with our mission…"

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, I reclassified this as a general HP crossover just to be safe. Sure there a few references and a major cameo, but I planned this story to stand by itself enough that it is not a obvious crossover and you won't need background in other franchises [at least for at least a long while...like *final chapters* long while]. _Please_ REVIEW and voice your opinions.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing but original characters. Everything else belongs to respective owners.

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

The next morning was horrible for Albus. After waking up, he found that his new dorm mates were cautiously avoiding him. No one in the common room spoke to him and those who even noticed him were just observing him in a critical manner. Albus all but rushed to the great hall, ignoring the whispering and gossip following him from the other students.

"Albus!"

Al turned to see Rose happily walking down the stairs with Scorpius, who had a slightly annoyed expression.

"Scorp? Something wrong?" Albus asked as they pulled up.

The blond tilted his head in Rose's direction.

"You could have warned me that she likes waking others up at the crack of dawn. I never even knew girls can get into the boys's rooms!"

Al raised his eyebrows at his cousin, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Wanted to see how quickly I can get him up. Found out he's a light sleeper and has really good vocal cords. Woke everyone else."

"That is because you were on my bed staring into my face!"

Rose, instead of responding, noticed Albus's slumped shoulders.

"Enough of sleepy Malfoy. Are you okay Al?"

Albus froze a bit, but relaxed again.

"Everything is...well. My housemates don't know what to do with a Potter in their house."

Scorpius nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry too much Al. I'm sure that they will warm up eventually. Despite the old stories, not all of us snakes are cold blooded."

Albus laughed a bit.

"Well, I guess so, but what about you in the lion den? Treating you okay?"

"They were confused at first, but since Rose...persuaded them last night, most have accepted a Malfoy in Gryffindor."

Rose twiddled her wand with a smirk.

"Threatened to freeze their bollocks off if they hurt Scorpius, your brother on the other hand still has a problem. I maybe a first year but Hermione Granger is my mum…"

Al rolled his eyes his cousin.

"We can talk later; I would like to get breakfast."

-Forgotten Royal-

Albus ate his cereal quietly, occasionally nibbling on a bit of toast. Strangely, the Slytherin table was situated next to the Gryffindor table this morning rather than the traditional locations on opposite sides of the hall, allowing him to sit just across the aisle from Rose and Scorpius. They were among the few who were okay with the rearrangement, several Gryffindors and Slytherins noticeably grumbling under their breaths.

Up at the staff table, Professor Eriol simply sat, Hagrid attempting to ask why the man chose to move the two houses so close.

"I am sayin' tha' the little bludgers are goin' ta kill each other. Not literally, but you get what I mean!"

The headmaster turned his head, his expression mild.

"I think it is time for some change. Besides, the post is arriving soon. Must be prepared!"

As if on cue, hundreds of owls began desending through the rafters. However, many were dropping upon both Scorpius and Albus, filling the aisle between them as the amount of letters began piling. Several howlers began screeching, setting aflame several letters as their messages blended together and not one distinct. Some students nearby distanced themselves or left, very few attempting to help.

"Scorp! Al!" Rose cried, ignoring the deafening noise as she swatted owls and burning letters away, digging the boys out of the smoking paper. Some older students as well as Professor Longbottom and Hagrid were casting silencing spells and putting out fires, for the most part containing the storm of mail.

As everything calmed down, Professor Eriol stepped up, brushing some ash off of the traumatized boys before handing them a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Sorry boys. I can't block any letters without your approval and forgot to ask last night. Though I did move your tables closer to make it easier to control the chaos. Now, Neville, could you please hand Ms. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy their schedules? I already took the liberty of retrieving yours, Mr. Potter."

Al took the scroll from Professor Eriol.

"Oh, you and Mister Malfoy's parents have decided to come to Hogwarts tonight discuss the current situation. For now, would you like us to sort the post you have already collected for you? We will forward the safe ones to your rooms for later."

After giving his consent, Albus watched as the professor examined the pile. Meanwhile, Rose and Scorpius were busy reading an article in the Prophet. Rose was furious and Scorp was trying his best to shrink from sight.

"_CHANGES FOR HOGWARTS?! SORTING HAT REVERSES HOUSES FOR POTTER AND MALFOY BOYS!"_

Albus grabbed the paper and read as Rose tried to snap Scorpius out of his stupor.

"_It was a shock to the magical world as Albus Severus Potter, the youngest son of Harry Potter the man who defeated You-Know-Who, was sorted into Slytherin, well known to be the house of dark wizards. In an equally momentous shock, the heir to the Malfoy Estate, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, was also sorted into the prestigious house of Gryffindor. Has the old Sorting Hat, among the last remaining relics of the Founders of Hogwarts School, finally begun to show its immense age? Both families and the Hogwarts staff so far have declined to comment to the Prophet. See further speculation on page 9…"_

"Malfoy! Be a Gryffindor and snap out of it!"

A small slap made Albus turn his head to see Scorpius rubbing his face as Rose apologized then began ranting about the inconsiderate public. Albus sighed, taking a look at his schedule. Seeing as they all had potions together, he dragged both of them toward the dungeons.

"What is their problem?! So what if a Potter is sorted into Slytherin or a Malfoy in Gryffindor?! It's not like as if Voldemort is going to return or something!" Rose continued to rant, up until when the professor arrived.

The rest of the class was relatively uneventful compared to that morning. The potions professor simply had them read a few chapters and take notes, though she did pause whenever she came across Al or Scorpius. As the bell rang, however, the trek to the third floor for Defense was tense.

"_Look at them. They say the Slytherins are suspicious of Potter, trying to avoid him."_

"_That is nothing! I heard that Malfoy has tricked Rose Weasley hurting the other Gryffindors last night!" _

The rumors gradually grew more malicious, and by the time they reached the class room, Rose was as nearly as red as her hair trying not to lash out. Albus, noticing the upcoming storm, moved to soothe the girl when the door opened and Professor Ambrosio stood, glaring at the crowd of students that had gathered.

"Everyone who is not taking my class at this hour shall move along immediately. The rest of you take your seats."

* * *

Author's Notes: Okay, I haven't died or abandoned this fic. Just a quick chapter with another one probably coming in next week or so. Read and Review.


End file.
